User talk:Dean27
Users *Are you and me the only people editing this wiki?--Celtic22 00:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin *Can you make me an admin?--Celtic22 01:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates update *Right just so you know I finished main templates for championship clubs and started working on getting squad templates up for all current team templates that’s here, did a few which do need the players and managers added which are here User:TheWho87#Templates will expand on those later-TheWho87™ 04:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Forums *I posted this on another admin's page but I'm posting it here too as you are the most recently active. Can I recommend that you move TFW:Forums to Forum:Index. I would but I cannot as I am not an admin. This will make navigation much easier. I am also willing to help work on the Forums to make them much easier to use and this would be really useful. Please reply on my talk page. Thanks.Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey *Hey man long time no see, I took a bit of a time out from these wikis mostly cause I got into them too much and lost stuff in other areas, I’ve been getting back into it for now but I’m not planning on doing marathon sessions and even if I do it might not be on for a couple days or so but yeah expect me back here for a while. :On another subject I got round to finishing the Premier League seasons and will move down to the Championship section.--TheWho87™ 18:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The Twelfth Man *Hi there. I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining The Twelfth Man, a football based community? If so, follow this link. Theboy1001 Talk 09:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Move Images *Can you move the following images to the new links :File:Stevenage Borough FC.png to File:Stevenage FC.png since they have renamed the team *The next set are due to the new sponsorship of the Football league :File:Football League Championship Logo.png to File:Football League Championship Logo (2004-2010).png :File:Football League One Logo.png to File:Football League One Logo (2004-2010).png :File:Football League Two Logo.png to File:Football League Two Logo (2004-2010).png -TheWho87™ 04:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) can you come to this new football wiki ? *There is a new football wiki called soccer wiki but first you have to pass this test To enter it click below User:Happy65/Quiz Question 1 RE: Match Days Sorry about that totally forgot havent been able to get on much these days. -TheWho87™ 13:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Also can you unlock this page 2010-11 Football League One: Match day 3 so i can uniform it to the others -TheWho87™ 14:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What?, if your complaining about me changing the table i'm changing them to that coded version since it seems easier, thats why i'm going back and putting it on all the other ones You starting problems about petty problems again, they both lead to the same page so what. I link to the F.C. page simply cause that’s the page name and that’s how I feel it should be, no matter if you got a redirect sending there for the lazy editing, why not take the effort and just put F.C. there in the first place, that’s how I see it. I spend my time making sure a page is fixed and right, I’m going through adding the report links, making sure the images show up and its all right and that you can go from one page to the next without them looking like they have been done in 2 different styles. I don’t see the point in making loads of new pages especially when there is so much to clean up already that’s just making more work for yourself in the long run. RE: UEFA Temps *Seems like it -TheWho87™ 10:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem *I wanted to do it a long while. Can you delete this redirect..... 17:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) UEFA Champions League Templates *I’ve done a couple of cleaned up templates for the champions league for this season and last season, I will do a few more going back if I can get round to it but now I think these are good for now.--TheWho87™ 17:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Template:UEFA Champions League 2009-10 *Template:UEFA Champions League 2010-11 Thanks too Olympic Football *I don't know if you're interested in U-23 football, but I'm currently working on the Olympics Wiki and we could use help making some more football pages. At least vote in the poll on the Olympic Football 2012 page!! Thanks! Porterfield 23:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Liverpool *Are you a Liverpool fan? Football Wiki or UK Football Wiki? *Is this Wiki for English football only? If not, I think we should recategorize the navigation bar and get a new wordmark up top. With your approval, I am willing to help/take care of both things. ' PORTERFIELD ' 22:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Feature *Hey Dean, just letting you know that Wikia is now offering a live chat feature on all Wikis, so if you want to activate it, just go to http://associationfootball.wikia.com/Special:WikiaLabs :*It's up to you if you want to activate it or not. ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dean Are you the creator, I need to speak to the creator Knife! (Talk) 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Request for London wiki *I am developing the London wiki - www.london.wikia.com - and there are a number of football related redlinks and stubs. Do you know anyone who can develop any (or copy over from here/WP/anywhere suitable)? Jackiespeel 20:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC)